Let me heal you
by NinaCat19
Summary: El día en que Lucy se casó con Natsu juraron amarse toda la vida, lo que significaba que si uno caía el otro lo levantaría para luego lamerle la heridas. One-shot. NatsuxLucy.


**NOTA:** ¡Hola, rollos de canela! De nuevo estuve desaparecida pero aquí estoy. Quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia la había imaginado desde el 2015 (sino es que desde antes...). Verán, el inicio estuvo escrito desde ese año y hace a penas una semana que me animé a terminar de escribir porque recordé que era una trama que valía la pena :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente fanfic contiene escenas sexuales +18

* * *

 **LET ME HEAL YOU**

 **.**

Regresando de hacer las compras, Lucy dejó las dos enormes bolsas de papel encima de la mesa de la cocina. Suspiró cansada al sentirse liberada del peso que había cargado desde el mercado a su casa. Todavía no se creía que con las dos manos ocupadas había abierto la puerta de entrada.

Empezó a sacar la comida para guardarla: las latas en la alacena, el pan en un cesto de mimbre y lo vegetales y la carne en el pequeño frigorífico. Satisfecha con su modo de organizar la cocina, se colocó una mano a cada lado de su cadera y asintió como aprobación.

Se fue a la recámara a arreglar el desastre que habían dejado en la mañana. Toda la cama se encontraba revuelta, con el cobertor tirado, los almohadones aplastados y las sábanas arrugadas. Del piso no tenía mucho que decir, había ropa desparramada por todos lados, incluyendo lencería femenina y calzoncillos masculinos. La vida en pareja era un desastre, se recordaba Lucy cada vez que limpiaba la casa, sin embargo, no iba a haber nada mejor que vivir con la persona que más amabas. Cada rincón hecho un desastre valía la pena.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro después de ese pensamiento, se dispuso a arremolinar la ropa y meterlas en la cesta de lavandería así como el resto de prendas sucias que lavaría después. Tendió la cama con sábanas limpias que olían a fresca primavera, dio una sacudida a los muebles de su alrededor, acomodó un que otra cosita más y quedó listo. Orgullosa de llevar más del la mitad de los quehaceres del día, se dijo que tenía muy merecido un largo remojón en la bañera.

Ya en el baño, algo brillante llamó su atención al abrir el grifo: su preciado anillo de casada. Sonrió al recordar aquel día tan perfecto. Nunca quería quitárselo pero no deseaba que se deteriorara con el baño por lo que se lo deslizó del dedo y lo puso a un lado del lavabo.

Dejó que cayera el agua caliente mientras se miraba al espejo en busca de alguna imperfección en su rostro. No encontró nada más que la palidez de su piel. En lo que se quitaba la ropa pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea usar un poco de maquillaje en algunas ocasiones para verse diferente. Le preguntaría a su esposo qué tal le quedaba, seguramente le diría que de diez. Sus labios se ensancharon al imaginarse tan glamorosa en una cena con él con velas aromáticas, flores y todo incluido.

Cuando checó que la temperatura del agua estuviera perfecta, se metió lentamente, disfrutando del calor que envolvía a su cuerpo desnudo. Cogió una botellita que contenía aceite de naranjo diluido en otro de almendras, echó ocho gotitas al agua y suspiró, estirando los brazos mientras el baño hacía efecto. Tenía quince minutos de relajación, sin embargo, una vez se había sumergido hasta la nariz no pudo evitar hacer lista de lo que le hacía falta por hacer.

Si hoy no lavaba la ropa mañana se le iba a juntar con fregar el piso. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera un color como sugerencia para las cortinas que pondría en las ventanas de la salita. Ellos quizá iban a ir al gremio después de la comida así que tenía planeado preguntarles a las demás chicas. Y hablando de comida, también debía prepararla.

No sabía desde cuándo había pasado de maga celestial a ama de casa, el punto era que ahora sus responsabilidades incluían un mandil, una sartén y jabón. Porque si llamaba a uno de sus espíritus celestiales no era para entrar en acción precisamente. Pero no se quejaba, pues se decía que de pequeñas cualquier niña soñaba con tener una familia, hasta llegar a jugar a la casita.

Pero Lucy ya no era una niña. Y en realidad nunca había tenido esa idea nunca. Ni a sus veintiséis años estaba segura de que sus sueños fueran servir a un hombre en el hogar, pero había un algo que la compensaba del todo.

Después de su boda, como era costumbre, el hombre se había empezado a encargar de pagar la renta, los demás gastos, algunos caprichos y se acabó.

Natsu Dragneel mago de clase S, ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a ambos durante meses con una sola misión que hiciera. Y Lucy D. Heartfilia hacía meses que no iba a una misión. Ese hecho la ponía triste. Que ella quisiera seguir trabajando como maga no sería forzosamente por motivos económicos sino más bien por gusto.

¿Entonces por qué ella se quedaba en casa esperándolo?

"Bien que te haces la tonta, ya sabes por qué".

Porque había algo que le gustaba muchísimo más.

—¡Estoy en casa! —se oyó una voz masculina.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Natsu! —gritó Lucy alegremente desde el baño, todavía sumergida en las aguas que pronto se entibiarían—. Estoy en la bañera~

Recibirlo con el famoso «okaeri» cuando él regresaba diciendo «tadaima» le provocaba una inmensa felicidad que hacían valer la pena el resto de actividades de poca importancia. Además que, lo mejor de lo mejor era los cariñitos que se daban cuando se encontraban de nuevo. El hecho de que pasaran un par de horas sin verse hacían mucho mejor sus reencuentros diarios.

Natsu puso una sonrisa taimada, que bien dejaba claro sus sucios pensamientos al haber oído que su mujer se hallaba dándose un baño. El eco de la voz de su esposa lo hicieron dar vuelta en dirección a ella, sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y se encontró con una seductora Lucy relajada a sus anchas en el interior de la amplia bañera, con una pierna situada en el borde de la misma y sus pechos insinuándose descaradamente a mitad del nivel del agua. Cuando él la miró quedó fascinado por su belleza, además de que transmitía un aire inocente todo olía a ella y un toque de almendras; eso lo había emocionado inmediatamente.

Como siempre decía, se había encendido y sólo por su adorable esposa, que le mandó un beso seductoramente como una invitación a que se uniera a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se fue desvistiendo a prisa, aventando sus ropas, sin importarle dónde demonios caía cada una de sus prendas. No se enteró de que su bufanda y el pantalón fueron a caer justo al lavabo donde Lucy había dejado su valioso anillo.

Para cuando solo llevaba puestos los bóxers, su miembro erecto se hizo notar a través de la tela lo cual Lucy no pudo obviar y la hizo soltar una suave risita, que le recordó lo avergonzada que se sentía antes de que se acostumbrara a ver sus constantes erecciones.

Natsu adoraba esa risita tan sexy, que lo hacían pensar en las muchas cosas guarras que le susurraría al oído mientras le hiciera el amor. En un pestañeo, se despidió de los calzoncillos rojos y entró a la bañera de una buena vez.

Lucy se deslizó hacia el frente para hacerle espacio, una vez con él dentro, la rubia se acomodó hasta quedar con la espalda pegada al masculino torso de su hombre. Su redondo trasero rozó la pelvis de Natsu haciéndolo liberar un denso suspiro, que ella atrapó con un profundo beso. Usó la lengua para darle la bienvenida a su querido esposo, se mordieron los labios y saborearon tanto como desearon.

Inmediatamente se separaron, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa muy grande al mirarse directamente a los ojos. Lucy tomó las manos de Natsu y las colocó alrededor de un poco más arriba de su cintura, muy cerca de sus grandes pechos.

—¿Qué quería decirte el maestro, Natsu? —dijo Lucy mientras entrelazaba sus finos dedos con los de él. La maga se sentía cariñosa ese día.

Ese día por la mañana, Natsu Dragneel había ido a hablar con el maestro del gremio, pues al parecer lo quería informar de algo muy importante a cerca del Rey Dragón de Fuego que fue su padre Igneel. No fue nada que lo pusiera a pensar mucho, pero sí algo que le alegraba saber. El día de su boda, Wendy fue capaz de hacer el hechizo de Vía Láctea, lo que permitió a Natsu volver a ver su padre en unos de los mejores días de su vida: el día en que se unía a Lucy Heartfilia y le prometía estar con ella para toda la vida. Como tal hechizo sólo se permitía realizar cuando el alma aún no ascendía al cielo, Natsu había tenido una oportunidad más aquel día, no obstante, había sido muy rápido todo.

—Para informarme de que solamente tenía hoy para que Wendy usara Vía Láctea y me ayudara a ver a mi padre y decirle adiós para siempre —suspiró, no deprimiéndose, sino recordando el momento con auténtica nostalgia.

Lucy al enterarse de eso no supo cómo reaccionar: si consolarlo o reclamarle.

Esperó unos segundos para luego preguntar:

—¿Viste a Igneel por última vez hace un rato?

Natsu asintió quedamente.

—Sí —rectificó con la voz, a la vez que apretaba el abrazo que mantenía con su mujer.

—¿Y no quisiste que yo estuviera contigo cuando eso sucediera?

—No tenía tiempo de venir por ti… Lucy.

Ella se quedó callada. Le molestaba saber que no había estado ahí para él cuando la necesitaba. Ni que hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por buscarla, pues le habría encantado volver a ver, aunque fuera para despedirse, del gran dragón que se había encargado de criar a Natsu.

Todo se quedó por unos minutos en total silencio. Lucy prefirió no seguir hablando del tema, aunque tampoco sabía qué hacer en vez de darle vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos, todos a cerca de que ahora que era solo una ama de casa común iba a estar destinada a ser desplazada. En nombre de la paz, dudaba en si salir de ahí toda enojada hasta que unos labios se posaron en su hombro y fueron repartiendo húmedos besos por su blanco cuello. Casi se olvidaba de que el dragon slayer detrás suyo se había excitado hace un rato; sin embargo, no se la quería dejar tan fácil puesto que se había sentido dolida.

—¿Que no estás cansado, Natsu?

—Mmm... —susurró él muy cerca del cuello de su esposa, lo cual la hizo estremecerse—. Sabes que nunca estoy cansado para ti.

Lucy gimió al sentir la mano masculina bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su monte de Venus que yacía caliente bajo el agua tibia. Contra eso no iba a poder contenerse. Los traviesos dedos de su flamante esposo abrieron sus labios vaginales, tentándolos a lubricar su piel.

—Natsu... —la maga liberó otro de sus sonidos obscenos, como siempre lo hacía, sin reprimirse desde hace un par de años en los que la vergüenza se le desvanecía a la hora del sexo—. Ah...

—Te necesito, Luce...

Mientras introducía y sacaba dos dedos de la intimidad de su esposa, le empezó a lamer aquel excepcional cuello que ella le presumía. Su delicada piel blanca humectada por el agua olor a naranja le parecieron afrodisíaco, tanto que su erección le comenzó a doler muy pronto.

—Mi amor... —Lucy no pudo evitar restregar una vez más su trasero contra aquel mástil de carne—. El agua... —miró de reojo a Natsu, teniendo toda la cara sonrojada además de otras cuantas partes del cuerpo—. El agua está muy caliente...

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y aunque sueño era lo que menos tenía, sus ojos se entrecerraron como primera reacción ante tan sofocante ambiente del baño. Se abrazó a su esposo, sintiéndolo más caliente que nunca, su tostada piel, sus fibrosos músculos... la estaban volviendo loca.

Natsu al verla inmediatamente la besó profundamente, sosteniéndola de la nuca con una mano, y con la otra le manoseó las enormes tetas. Para él, su mujer era una Diosa cuando se mostraba acalorada.

—Luce...

—Te quiero dentro de mí ya —trató de pedir entre besos, inevitablemente enredándose entre sus lenguas.

No queriendo desatender a sus propios deseos y a los de ella, Natsu la jaló de las caderas para luego hacerla elevar el culo, a lo que ella no se quejó en absoluto. Arrastró sus grandes manos hasta llegar a las de Lucy, y así dirigirlas a las baldosas de la pared más cercana. Antes de que su esposa pudiera girar la cabeza sobre su hombro, él dijo excitado:

—Agárrate fuerte.

Y la penetró de un duro movimiento que la hizo encorvar la espalda a la vez que soltaba el gemido más sexy de su vida.

—¡Nat... su! —oprimió las palmas en la pared.

El dragon slayer inició los repetitivos movimientos que deslizaban y sacaban a su pene del interior de ella. Sus embestidas eran rápidas, llenas de fuerza, anhelantes de liberación. Pronto su cuerpo se dejó llevar por aquel impulso animal que guardaba. Natsu la cogió de la cintura para equilibrarse, el agua de la bañera bajo sus pies ondeaba de un lado a otro, haciendo ruido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy bajó una mano a acariciar su hinchado clítoris, ocasionando que su cuerpo se estampara con las baldosas al no ser capaz de sostenerse con una sola mano, no obstante no le dio importancia, debido a que la sensación de sus pechos aplastados, siendo empujados con cada nueva embestida, sólo hizo que disfrutara más del momento.

Unos minutos después, Natsu aceleró el ritmo a todo lo que pudo, ejerciendo una deliciosa presión en su interior, muy parecida a la crecía en el vientre de Lucy.

—Me... —gimoteó ella—. Me corro... Natsu...

—Yo también —contestó entre dientes, sonando rabioso—. Ah... Cariño...

Sus sudorosos y agitados cuerpos experimentaron orgasmos simultáneos. Primero Lucy se convulsionó de placer y en los diez segundos siguientes, Natsu vació su simiente dentro de su amada esposa. Respirando pesadamente, esperaron a que sus corazones se tranquilizaran. El flujo de su sangre regresó a trabajar con normalidad, dejando sólo el rastro de su rojez en las mejillas de la chica.

Natsu sacó su miembro lentamente para luego ayudarla a incorporarse. Ambos sonrieron, transmitiéndose el mismo mensaje que decía lo mucho que lo habían gozado. Ya satisfechas sus necesidades carnales, se dispusieron a lavar sus cuerpos con jabón ayudándose el uno al otro, robándose cortos besos durante el proceso.

Después de haber terminado de usar la regadera, Lucy quitó el tapón de la bañera y salieron de ahí. Tomó la toalla más cercana para pasarla por su cabello y cuando sus ojos dieron a parar hacia el lavabo, se quedó muy quieta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Natsu sin saber qué estaba por suceder, la abrazó por detrás aún cariñoso por las miles de feromonas que habían dejado en el aire.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa, Lucy —dijo antes de rozar la curva de su hombro derecho con los labios.

Ignorando lo anterior, Lucy musitó temerosa:

—No está.

—¿Eh?

—¡Mi anillo no está! —exclamó quitando desesperadamente de encima las ropas de Natsu. Cuando vio sólo la blancura del lavabo y nada más, se quiso morir.

En la cabeza del dragon slayer aún no arribaba la gravedad del asunto, para él no significaba mucho que el anillo de bodas se le extraviara, finalmente no era más que un pequeño trozo de metal. Puesto que él nunca lo llevaba debido a que si hacía uso de su magia lo derretiría, no sabía el esfuerzo que significaba cuidarlo.

Por otro lado, en la cabeza de ella se llegó a la conclusión de que su preciada joya había caído a su peor destino en el tubo de drenaje.

Natsu iba a decirle algo pero la rubia se le adelantó:

—¡Fue tu culpa! —se zafó de los brazos de su esposo de un solo movimiento y lo encaró—: ¡¿No podías desvestirte sin aventar todo a lo bestia?!

Mirar a su mujer enfadada lo hicieron sentir ligeros escalofríos por una parte pero por otra, el rubor en su rostro la hacían ver adorable. Y el hecho de que continuara desnuda le complicó el tomársela en serio.

—Eh... —por fin habló Natsu—. No te enojes, Lucy... Estaba encendido...

—¡¿Encendido?! —repitió chillando—. ¡Hay que ver cómo a veces sólo piensas con la polla!

—Oye, no me insultes, Lucy —Natsu puso un tono de voz más serio. Esto había dejado de ser divertido si en algún instante lo había sido, él ni siquiera había dicho nada respecto a que tiró la bufanda de Igneel al suelo. No iba a tolerar que de buenas a primeras a su esposa se le antojara regañarlo como si hace unos momentos ella no se hubiera derretido también a causa del deseo. Al escuchar un montón de reproches más, no fue capaz de quedarse indiferente—. Vamos, que bien que te has dejado que te follara como un poseso.

Lucy a pesar de todas la palabrería que ya le había soltado, con tan sólo esa frase que provino de él, se sintió indignada.

Entonces se hirieron mutuamente al tener las mentes llenas de aire caliente.

—Para eso solo me quieres, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo quieres follarme!

—No te hagas la víctima, que nunca te he oído quejarte.

—¡Ese no es el tema! ¡Tú hiciste que perdiera mi anillo!

—Joder, que sólo era un puto anillo. No seas dramática.

—Por si no sabías, ¡me gustaba mucho mi anillo de bodas! —las lágrimas se asomaron en los bordes de los ojos café de Lucy—. Significaba... nuestro matrimonio.

Sin realmente ponerse a pensar bien, Natsu no dejó que verla a punto de llorar disminuyera su rabia tan siquiera un poco. Frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, si tanto crees que un anillo hace que estemos casados —el mago desvió la mirada, torció la boca y tristemente lo siguiente que dijo, a Lucy le rompió el corazón—: Tal vez eso quiera decir que como ya no lo tienes, ya no eres mi esposa.

Inmediatamente todas las lágrimas cayeron, empapando el frágil rostro de la rubia.

—¡Es que eres idiota! —gritó, con la voz distorsionada por el dolor. Y salió corriendo del baño, directamente a vestirse.

[_]

Jamás había imaginado que el amor de su vida le dijera algo tan hiriente. Lucy reflexionó mientras picaba vegetales sobre una tabla de madera. Se le había hecho tarde, y la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de hacer la comida pero nada iba a ganar matándose de hambre, incluyendo al dragon slayer. Terminando con las zanahorias, siguió con las patatas; sin embargo, detuvo el cuchillo a mitad de su trabajo.

Algo malo estaba pasando, se puso a pensar. Primero Natsu no había ido a por ella para ver a su padre por última vez y luego le gritaba, además de que técnicamente la había negado como esposa. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería aceptar que ya no vería su brillante anillo en su dedo anular... El estar picando las patatas solo le recordaba que ya no lo tenían. Aunque estar triste no resolvía nada, la realidad era que no se le pasaría pronto.

Suspiró, reanudando su receta, y entre que terminaba de cocinar la sopa de miso y freía la carne de cerdo en salsa de ajonjolí, se prometió dar todo de su parte para solucionar los problema entre Natsu y ella. Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, llamó a su esposo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no hubieran discutido. Sirvió una porción de cada guiso en un plato para cada uno y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre: quedando frente a donde se sentaba él.

Natsu sonrió de lado al ver la exquisita comida, una vez se sentó tomó unos palillos chinos y dijo usando un tono neutral:

—Gracias por la comida.

Lucy asintió, permitiendo que los dos comieran en silencio los próximos minutos, hasta que, cuando justamente sólo le faltaban unos cuantos bocados a Natsu para terminar, ella dejó su cuchara, teniendo el suficiente coraje para ser la primera en conversar.

—Natsu —hizo una pausa para saber que tenía su atención—. Quiero tomar una misión juntos. Hace mucho que no salgo de Magnolia... desde hace tiempo lo había estado pensando, y de verdad quiero volver a trabajar como maga celestial.

Teniendo una que otra miga de pan en la comisura de la boca, Natsu la miró con sus ojos verdes ya sin el peligroso filo como lo había sido en el baño.

—De acuerdo, mañana iremos al gremio a elegir alguna.

—Gracias.

El mago de fuego notó que su mujer frenó su sonrisa a medio esbozo. Sintiéndose todavía mal por lo de hace un rato, no se atrevió a agregar palabras. Con los platos vacíos pero con los estómagos satisfechos, Lucy fue primeras en llevar su plato sucio a la tarja y tras ella fue Natsu copiando su acción.

—Estuvo delicioso, Luce.

—Te toca lavar los platos.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, despidiéndose a la francesa para luego llegar a su recámara, donde se encerró.

[_]

"Luce".

Lucy ahogó la cabeza en una almohada. Dios, a pesar de haber prometido dar todo de ella, sencillamente no quería perdonarlo tan fácil. Su corazón seguía lastimado.

"Tal vez quiere decir que ya no eres mi esposa"

"Ya no eres mi esposa"

Esas no habían sido sus palabras exactas, sin embargo, tenían el mismo significado... No queriéndose deprimir más, sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a abrir el cajón donde guardaba sus esmaltes de uñas.

Unas horas más tarde llegó la hora de dormir. Con cada una de sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de azul cielo se preparó poniéndose su usual camisón corto ligeramente traslúcido, el cual dejaba a la vista el sutil color de sus pezones y la forma de su femenina ropa interior. En el mismo instante que apartó las sábanas la puerta se abrió, mostrando al dueño de una despeinada melena rosa.

Lucy lo miró de reojo, temblando de manera inesperada, mientras que a Natsu se le revolvieron las entrañas. Él se acercó al borde de la cama a lo que ella reaccionó parándose derecha delante de sus narices, impidiéndole el paso.

—No vas a dormir aquí, Natsu —mantuvo los ojos sobre los de su esposo, para que supiera que hablaba muy en serio.

Y como esa no se la esperaba Natsu, a lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a oponerse a su decisión.

—¿Qué? Claro que voy a dormir en la cama.

—Que no, ¡y no te acerques!

—Lucy... —se inclinó levemente, orando en su cabeza que lo dejara dormir esa noche junto a ella, pues la estaba necesitando mucho y más que se veía tan linda en aquel sexy pijama.

—No, Nat...

No pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre porque él ya la tenía atrapada entre sus músculos, regalándole un ardiente beso en los labios. La asió con fuerza, sin dejar que se alejara siquiera un centímetro. Sus redondos senos se oprimieron contra su ancho pecho como siempre sucedía que se besaban. Le abrió la boca para meterle la lengua, con ganas de robarse su aliento de fresa.

Lucy se dejó llevar, su cerebro se había desconectado, dejando únicamente la parte que la hacían sentir locamente enamorada. Por más que sus palabras habían sido un "no" su cuerpo sabía la verdad. Gimió al percibir el cálido y rudo tacto de la mano de Natsu estrujando su nalga bajo la fina seda de su ropa. Ella por costumbre, subió sus brazos a rodear su cuello, encontrándose con los cabellos entre sus dedos, lo cual él interpretó como una buena señal. Su dura erección palpitó dentro de sus pantalones, apretándose al muslo de la rubia.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que un eco de resentimiento se reprodujo en Lucy.

"Tal vez eso quiera decir que ya no eres mi esposa".

Abrió los ojos de un golpe, a la par que empujaba a la persona opuesta con todas sus energías. Se cubrió la cara para esconder su sonrojo de excitación y de vergüenza. No sabía si el temblor en sus piernas era producto de tener mojadas las bragas o por haber estado cayendo tan fácil.

—Vete, Natsu —murmuró.

—Lu...

—¡Salte de aquí, por favor!

Natsu agachó la mirada y salió de ahí sin rechistar.

Toda la cara la tenía hirviendo, aún podía sentir cómo le mordía los labios y los pechos le pesaban. Estaba segura de que si se veía en un espejo se encontraría con las pupilas dilatadas, además de llorosas por la emoción. Se sentó en la cama, provocando que recordara la viscosidad acumulada en su vagina.

Parpadeó múltiples veces, incapaz de calmar a sus emociones. Amaba a Natsu con toda su alma y su cosa favorita era hacer el amor con él pero primero estaban sus sentimientos... Y él ni una disculpa le había pedido, tan solo había ido ahí a buscar sexo. Por primera vez se sentía la mujer más insegura; ella y Natsu nunca habían tenido problemas pero aquel día había sido como un viaje en la montaña rusa. De repente se empezó a hacer preguntas como: ¿y si todo este tiempo sólo me ha usado para complacerlo? ¿se casó conmigo porque quería a una chica con pechos grandes? ¿por eso no dijo nada, porque no le importo ya?

Entre más vueltas le daba más se aterraba. Y lo peor es que no sabía qué iba a hacer.

[_]

Sabía que la había cagado.

Nadie sabía cuán grande era su arrepentimiento de haber actuado como un patán después de hacer suya a Lucy en el baño. Estaba odiando sus estúpidas palabras, pero más estúpido se sentía él al haber soltado semejante ocurrencia. ¿Que ella ya no era su esposa? ¿Por un insignificante anillo? Habría que estar descerebrado para dejar que pasara algo así. Lucy era la mujer de su vida y su mayor felicidad. Profundamente, el tenerla con la etiqueta de esposa lo interpretaba como que nadie más se le podía acercar. Se consideraba celoso, ya no ganaba nada con ocultarlo, y también se consideraba sobreprotector, lo necesario para cuidar lo que más quería, así que saber que la había lastimado sencillamente lo aturdía. Se quedaba helado de tan sólo recordar su carita anegada en lágrimas cuando le había dado la espalda para irse apresurada.

Se tumbó en el sillón de la sala, donde era para su mala suerte, el lugar en el que menos tenía ganas de dormir esa noche, pero eso se lo tenía bien merecido. No había sido capaz de contenerse, sinceramente, su olfato de dragón se la ponía muy difícil, pues su esposa siempre olía maravillosamente. Portaba un aroma tan embriagante, que anonadaba el resto de sus sentidos. Y su cuerpo... Oh, su bendito cuerpo era como su magia: celestial.

Sin poder dormir, se puso a recordar el día de su boda; todos en el gremio habían asistido sin excepción, el pastel había medido diez pisos y Gray sin querer se emborrachó. Y muchas cosas locas más sucedieron empero entre sus favoritas estaba el cómo Lucy, vestida de blanco e increíblemente bella, aceptaba su mano frente al altar. Ese día, le había jurado que la haría muy feliz y que haría cenizas a quien se atreviera a herirla.

Dejó salir una risita colmada de ironía... Al otro lado de la pared, en la habitación, Lucy estaba llorando ahogadamente.

Ya estaba decidido. Mañana a primera hora saldría a poner en marcha su plan.

[_]

Ayer en la noche, luego de llorar como un bebé se dijo a sí misma que ahora sí se esforzaría, especialmente por conservar el amor de Natsu, así que comenzó esforzándose en arreglarse. Se puso un vestido floreado y unas sandalias. Quiso hacerse un peinado más elaborado pero todo lo que logró fue un moño alto. Un par de untadas de crema corporal más tarde, fue a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pero antes se detuvo a programar lo que diría.

«Buenos días, Natsu» y entonces le sonreiría como si se cargara el sol.

Asintió y salió, aunque para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie. Lo buscó en la cocina, en el balcón, el baño y también hubo nada. A Lucy le pareció muy raro que a las siete de la mañana ya hubiera salido a algo y al percatarse de la mesa limpia, supo que ni siquiera había desayunado. Fue un sabor muy amargo imaginar que la razón de que se fuera era para no verla. Sin mucho ánimo, se tomó su tiempo en desayunar algo de fruta con cereal y yogurt.

Sin ser conocedora de a qué horas se le ocurriría llegar a su marido y lo poco que le apetecía lavar la ropa, se fue de su casa a hacer algo que hace tiempo quería y le parecía era el momento indicado.

Por la tarde, Lucy regresó con tres bolsas de compras. Entró creyendo que Natsu la estaría esperando, preguntándose dónde rayos se había ido pero estuvo equivocada. Él no se encontraba ahí. Su rostro entristeció pese a que lucía un exquisito maquillaje que justo acababa de ir a que se lo hicieran. Su ilusión había sido tal que inclusive se había comprado los cosméticos para volver a recrearlo de ahora en adelante.

Dejó las bolsas en la primera mesa que vio y sacó su espejo. El reflejo le mostraba unos labios rojos, largas y rizadas pestañas, un delineado de gato perfecto, y suaves sombras borgoña decorando sus redondos ojos cafés. Ya no tenía su aburrida palidez, por el contrario, para ella su nuevo look la hacía sentir más como una mujer súper interesante. Justo lo que le quería hacer ver a Natsu.

Como si fuera magia, en ese preciso momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, queriendo decir que por fin su esposo había llegado. Dio media vuelta como si fuera una niña, trazando una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Okaeri!

Natsu se quedó estático al instante. ¿Qué diablos se había hecho su esposa en la cara? Hizo lo posible para no dejar que su consternación se asomara a la luz. La saludó contestando a su típico recibimiento con un lento «tadaima», aún sin creerlo, pues vaya que no se había esperado ni en sueños que ella se mostrara tan cálida cuando lo más normal sería que siguiera enfadada.

Lucy, que se moría por saber dónde se había metido todo el día, se mordió la lengua y mejor dijo:

—¿Tienes hambre? Hoy he comprado la comida. Es pollo a las brasas, verduras salteadas y salsa de jamaica —notando que Natsu se encontraba ido, insistió lo más amable que le permitió la garganta—. Vamos, siéntate.

Él obedeció, sin apartar los ojos del artificial brillo en los labios de Lucy, quien se apuró en sacar de una de las bolsas los desechables que contenían la comida. Ambos cortaron el pollo y pincharon una que otra verdura pero ninguno realmente estaba comiendo sino jugando con el tenedor. La tensión en el aire dificultaba el comportamiento de cada uno, Lucy no soportaba que no le dijera nada mientras que Natsu se disgustaba de saber que tenía que ingerir aquella asquerosa comida y no uno de los ricos platillos que preparaba ella.

Lucy fue la primera en cansarse de esperar.

—Natsu —se aseguró de que la observara—. ¿No notas algo diferente en mí? —cuestionó fingiendo estar apenada, y batió las pestañas en expectativa de su respuesta.

—Eh... sí —titubeó el mago de fuego—. Tienes algo en la cara.

Eso no había sido el «te ves mucho más hermosa que de costumbre», que ella había esperado pero no por eso se rindió tan pronto.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó en un tono de curiosidad mientras hacía poses de diferentes ángulos.

Se hizo un largo silencio, el cual se extendió lo suficiente para ofender a la chica a falta de una respuesta.

—No me gusta que te pongas pintura en la cara —aseveró, con un semblante serio que no era común de mostrar. Para el dragon slayer, esa apariencia de mujer audaz, glamurosa, vanidosa... No tenía nada que ver con la dulce y natural chica de la que él se había enamorado—. Te hace ver muy extraña.

—¿Cómo dices?

—De hecho, no parece que seas tú, Lucy —el mago involuntariamente frunció el entrecejo. Por mucho que a ella le fuera a desagradar su opinión, lo correcto era ser franco—. Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a usar.

Lucy se levantó de la mesa impetuosamente.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué sí o qué no usar? —se contuvo de no alzar la voz, lo último que quería eran otro lote de gritos—. Si a mí me gusta me lo voy a poner —advirtió insolente.

Natsu continuó mostrándose inconforme, aunque poco iba a poder hacer si ella adoptaba esa postura tan rígida en cuanto al tema. Ya sabía que solo se trataba de la fachada y que él conocía cada una de sus facetas, incluyendo la más vulnerable y desliñada de ellas.

—¿A dónde te fuiste toda la mañana, Natsu?

En el fondo a Natsu le dio risa que hubiera tardado en preguntarle eso. Vio que Lucy cruzó los brazos, impaciente porque él le confesara la verdad. Y entonces se la dijo a medias.

—En el restaurante de Yajima había ratas y me pidieron que si de favor iba a hacerme cargo de ellas antes de que llegaran los clientes —contaba Natsu, restándole importancia hasta que mencionó a Fairy Tail—: Después volví por ti para ir al gremio pero no estabas, así que fui solo y Mirajane me ayudó a elegir una misión del tablero.

De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado que luego extendió en ademán de entregárselo a Lucy. Sus ojos chocolate suavizaron sus rasgos de fastidio, cambiándolos en un pestañeo a los de una mirada ilusionada.

La rubia sujetó con todos sus dedos la petición de trabajo y se dispuso a leerla detenidamente, no queriendo censurar la emoción que experimentaba.

—Piden deshacerse de una peculiar babosa gigante que destruye los bosques de las afueras del reino —explicó Natsu.

—¡La recompensa son 100,000 jewels!

—¿A que es genial? Mañana mismo podemos salir hacia allá.

Es aquí que regresaron los problemas. Lucy después de todos los acontecimientos, había cambiado de idea respecto a ir de misión los dos juntos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba segura de que lo que ambos necesitaban era estar un tiempo sin el otro. A solas. Esta sería la ocasión perfecta para ponerse a meditar, según ella.

—Quiero hacer este trabajo yo sola —dijo firmemente en su decisión, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes frente suyo.

Fue el turno de Natsu de levantarse violentamente de su silla.

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó a aceptar su decisión. Ni loco la dejaría ir sola a quién sabe dónde.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Natsu —replicó, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Hace mucho que no tomo una misión y se me da la real gana ir sin ti.

¡Demonios! Estaba loca si creía que la dejaría ir tan fácil, sobre todo ahora que su relación navegaba por aguas turbulentas. Luego de un monótono duelo de contradecir lo que decía el otro, Natsu no tuvo de otra más que usar el tono del hombre de la casa que le correspondía para ponerle fin a dicha discusión tan absurda. A sabiendas de que iría en contra de sus planes, no tuvo otra opción. Recordándose que lo hacía por el bien de su matrimonio, le hizo saber a su esposa en un tono autoritario, quién tenía la última palabra:

—Ya es suficiente. Esto lo defino yo.

—Pero... Natsu... No es jus...

—¡QUE NO VAS A IR SOLA!

Lucy dio un respingo. Naturalmente había sentido miedo por el fuerte ruido de su agresiva voz, quedando aturdida. No daba crédito que en un pestañeo viera tan rota su hermosa relación con aquel que alguna vez fue su compañero de aventuras, sintió que su corazón ya agrietado dejaba de latir al hacerse la idea de que él no la volvería a querer como antes por más que se esforzara.

Tragándose las ganas de llorar, ladeó quedamente la cabeza en modo de afirmación y susurró un débil «de acuerdo». Se dio la vuelta temblando y se marchó de la cocina.

Natsu crujió sus dientes e impulsivamente golpeó la mesa con el puño, causando que ésta se cayera al igual que la comida que sobraba.

"Soy tan idiota".

[_]

El día siguiente, Lucy despertó de nuevo sintiendo las sábanas frías. La noche anterior ni siquiera le había tenido que decir a Natsu que no podría dormir con ella, porque él ni había intentado acercarse a la habitación. Dando un largo suspiro, caminó al baño. Tomó una ducha de agua muy caliente, se vistió y guardó sus preciadas llaves del zodiaco en la pequeña bolsa de su cinturón marrón.

Por otro lado, Natsu que se había bañado horas antes, esperó pacientemente a que su mujer saliera si es que salía y no se encerraba para no verlo durante al menos el próximo año. Se quedó observando hacia el techo sin prestar atención en algo en particular. Quien lo conociera bien, rápidamente identificaría que estaba triste. Extrañaba mucho abrazar a Lucy, y odiaba en exceso que a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, la sintiera tan lejos de él. Metió la mano a su bolsillo solo para asegurarse que parte del plan siguiera ahí.

El sonido de las bisagras le indicó que por fin ella había salido. Las pupilas del dragon slayer se embelesaron al ver algo que les gustó mucho: Lucy se había puesto su antigua ropa que usó en los años que habían viajado con el resto de sus amigos.

—Tú dirás a qué hora nos vamos —dijo la maga.

—¿Segura que estás lista?

Lucy asintió con cara de tener colgado un letrero de «no seas pesado y vámonos».

Natsu entendió que no estaba de humor para estar de comunicativa.

Al medio día, cuando los rayos del sol debían haber estado subiendo a su máximo esplendor, los magos de Fairy Tail en cambio se vieron acompañados por un cielo nublado, que prometía traer una tormenta.

Cargando sus respectivas mochilas tras la espalda, se dirigieron al interior del bosque, inmersos en un incómodo silencio, lo único que se percibía era el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la tierra. El dragon slayer se mantuvo detrás de la espalda de su esposa, no queriendo quitarle el ojo de encima ni un instante. Admiró su largo cabello rubio, ondeando en el aire, lo cual lo hicieron pensar que pese al gris clima, en ella encontraba muchos rayos de sol.

Después de un rato se cruzó de brazos, harto de no poder sentirse con el derecho de cargarla de la cintura como tanto se le antojaba hacerlo.

Natsu quería arreglar las cosas, un día sin poder besarla ya había sido una tortura, por lo que se propuso pedirle perdón de una buena vez. Pero antes tenía que hacer que le hablara y no fingiera desinterés, pues le dolía su indiferencia.

—Lucy.

Tal como lo imaginó, no obtuvo reacción de parte de la chica al primer intento.

—¿No piensas hablarme, Lucy?

La maga celestial no contestó.

—Lucy —la llamó de nuevo, pero ella se limitó a seguir caminando delante de él—. Eeeh, ¿Lucy?

—¿Qué quieres, Natsu?

—Entonces el gato no te comió la lengua.

—Es el ratón, zopenco.

—¿Era necesario insultarme?

—Si no tienes algo bueno que decirme mejor cállate. No quiero escuchar tus tonterías. Y tampoco quiero verte, es más, ni siquiera quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

—Te estás pasando, Lucy.

—¡No! ¡Quien se ha pasado eres tú! —gritó ella girando el cuerpo para encarar a su marido. Dio tres pasos hasta quedar casi en sus narices y explotó—: ¡No quisiste que estuviera contigo para ver a tu padre!

Natsu abrió muy grande los ojos.

—¡No te importó que perdiera mi anillo para siempre!

—Espera, Lucy...

—¡Sólo me quieres para tener sexo conmigo! —chilló histéricamente.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—¡Me hiciste sentir como una cualquiera por usar maquillaje!

—Joder, ¡tranquilízate! —la aguda voz de la rubia le ponía los nervios de punta—. Yo no...

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer nunca más, Natsu Dragneel!

Nuevamente discutían irracionalmente. Lucy se tiñó de rojo de la rabia, las palabras que todavía no escupía le cerraban la garganta, provocándole una sensación similar al ahogo. Jamás se había sentido tan resentida en su vida. A pesar de que lo amaba, quería reprocharle cada lágrima que había caído hasta quedarse dormida. Y si él pensaba que ella se iba a arrastrar, estaba muy equivocado.

En la cabeza de Natsu todo daba vueltas. Ella era la mujer de su vida; sin embargo, conocía sus límites y por más que quisiera hacer las paces, hasta que ella no quisiera paz, tampoco se echaría toda la culpa.

—¡Eres de lo peor! —lloriqueó Lucy.

El joven mago de fuego frunció el ceño, puede que él hubiera dicho cosas hirientes pero ella no se estaba quedando atrás cuando a causa de estar cabreada gritaba todo lo que se le ocurría. Porque hasta el hombre más poderoso del universo, tenía sentimientos.

—¿Para esto querías tomar una misión? ¿Para hacer berrinche como si fueras una niña?

Lucy se sintió indignada.

—Yo quería... hacer esto... por mi propia cuenta —dijo en un susurro—. ¡No soy tan débil! —empujó a Natsu del hombro al pasar a toda prisa a un lado suyo y se alejó de ahí.

Los pies de Natsu en cambio no se movieron ni una pulgada.

[_]

Media hora después de caminar en círculos, se preguntó mil veces más por qué todo le salía mal. De la frustración se jaló los cabellos, intentando comprender por qué mierda no se contenía cada que presentía se saldría de sus casillas. Parecía como si nunca más fuera a ser posible entablar una conversación normal con su esposa. Decía quererla con todas sus fuerzas pero últimamente no se lo había estado demostrando. Cada cosa que hacía era igual a tocar una cortada fresca. Lo peor es que no dejaba de estar molesto, razón por la que poco le importó que se fuera y no había ido tras de ella, cuando sabía perfectamente que tanto Lucy como él compartían la culpa de agrietar su relación.

No obstante, continuaba mostrándose recio respecto de ir a buscarla. Su orgullo lo mandaba a estar indispuesto de ser quien rogara primero. Se cruzó de brazos, sin esperar nada, y de repente un recuerdo del día antes de ayer, inundó su cabeza.

El hechizo de la vía láctea había funcionado. Wendy se puso a sonreír cuando el gran Rey Dragón de Fuego estuvo frente de ellos. Un par de minutos no iban a ser suficientes para despedirse, pero Igneel le dijo a Natsu las palabras correctas que todo padre sabía necesitaría su hijo en algún momento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, mencionó:

—Y Natsu, cuida de Lucy...

—...con la misma intensidad con que la amas —musitó el dragon slayer, terminando la frase del Rey Dragón al rememorarla.

Apretó las manos hechas puños. Por fin se dejaría de tonterías. Había cometido un error gigante diciéndole a su esposa que se comportaba como una niña, cuándo el más inmaduro había sido él en realidad, creyéndose con el poder de obligarla, prohibirle y en especial, por hacerla esperar por una disculpa que se merecía.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron y su sentido del oído se agudizó. A lo lejos oyó el sonido de como si varios troncos de árboles cayeran directo al suelo. Corrió presto, sin perder el tiempo. Quería tenerla a su lado para protegerla, aún sabiendo que ella sola podía derrotar a quien fuera. No obstante, inconscientemente al final actuaba tal como le había dicho el sabio de su padre... En realidad, cada vez que la cuidara no sería porque Lucy fuera débil, sino porque la amaba.

Y el amor debía anteponerse ante todos los demás sentimientos pues era el único que importaba.

[_]

Poco tiempo había sido el que tuvo para llorar, después de huir de su esposo se vio perdida en medio del bosque. Sin saber a dónde ir, se centró en dar vueltas con el fin de hallar el objetivo de la misión. En menos de lo que se esperó, y para sorpresa suya, no fue la rubia quien la encontró si no la babosa gigante a ella. La criatura era impresionante, medía aproximadamente nueve metros de alto, de un grotesco aspecto húmido, con ojos saltones y anatomía alargada de color verde seco. Su ritmo de moverse era bastante torpe, sin embargo dejaba a su paso un fétido rastro viscoso.

La chica se apartó de un salto. La babosa cruzó en medio de un conjunto de árboles muy estrechos, tacleándolos en el proceso, y eso hizo que primero se desplomaran para en seguida deshacerse como si se fundieran en lava.

Sus ojos cafés examinaron velozmente lo que pasaba. La baba que emanaba de esa cosa contenía ácido corrosivo, y lo más seguro es que fuera tóxica. Deshacía todo a su paso una vez tiraba lo que le estorbaba, así que el comportamiento de la criatura sería impulsivo. Debía tener mucha precaución si quería ganar esta batalla. Tomó una llave dorada y recitó:

—¡Ábrete, puerta del escorpión: Escorpio!

—¡Yeah!

—Cuento contigo, ¡Escorpio! —la maga sonrió hacia su espiritual celestial, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

Llena de confianza, descolgó su _Fleuve d'etoiles_ lista para atacar, aprovechando que el oponente se encontraba desprevenido. Con una mirada cómplice a su compañero de equipo se sincronizó y extendió el látigo hasta que diera una vuelta entera al cuerpo de la babosa gigante, en eso Escorpio hizo su ataque de cañón de arena dándole de lleno a la criatura. Pudo verse que sus ataques surtieron efecto, sin embargo, escandalizaron más a la babosa pues no había tenido idea de dónde provino la arena. Súbitamente se retorció de un lado a otro, derrumbando todo a su alrededor.

Lucy esquivó ayudándose de su látigo una vez lo contrajo. Con los sentidos muy alerta, la maga celestial no comprendió cómo de un minuto a otro, la babosa había pasado de ir tan lento a sacudirse de un modo tan veloz. Eso le complicaba la pelea, así que antes quiso pensar, pero el enorme molusco terrestre no se lo permitió al ir peligrosamente hacia ella. El espíritu celestial reaccionó creando un muro de arena que frenó el impacto y sin contar con la fortaleza del contrincante, Escorpio resultó siendo golpeado.

La chica retrocedió, mirando con preocupación a su amigo, quien en seguida le hizo saber que afortunadamente no estaba herido. Lucy dudó de qué hacer.

—¡Lucy! —la voz de su esposo la llamó a unos metros de ahí.

Natsu entornó la vista ante el escenario que presenciaba. Ver que su esposa estaba a salvo le quitó el estrés. Sin duda alguna la maga celestial era inteligente porque estaba tomando distancia entre ese insecto horroroso y ella. Adoptó su usual posición que hacía antes de prender fuego a sus palmas pero se detuvo porque escuchó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Natsu? —la maga celestial sin dejar atrás su rabia acumulada contra el mago desvió su total atención a él para dejarle muy en claro—: ¡Puedo hacer esto yo sola!

En segundos, Natsu entró en pánico.

—¡Lucy, cuidado!

La babosa gigante inesperadamente se dio un giro vertiginosamente, agitando el extremo de su cola. Lo único que alcanzó a ver Lucy fue el montón de árboles que se derretirían a lo lejos mientras su cuerpo, sin saber cómo, estaba siendo golpeado violentamente, eventualmente elevándola del suelo. Inmediatamente se quejó lastimosamente cuando sintió que la piel le ardía mucho. Cayó en la sucia tierra, completamente débil y con la cabeza padeciendo de mareo. La llave del zodiaco desapareció al instante, significando que el daño la había obligado a no usar más magia.

—¡LUCY! —gritó Natsu como un loco.

Sus ojos se afilaron cargados de ira al observar el cuerpo de su mujer inerte sobre la yerba. La mente se le nubló por una estela de rojo saturado. Inyectado de furia, encendió sus puños con fuego igual de caliente que el infierno y lleno de un visceral instinto asesino, se lanzó hacia el maldito hijo de puta que había cometido el error que ahora le costaría la vida.

Todo el alrededor del dragon slayer se inundó de flameantes llamas al darle el primer embate a la babosa, ignorando que con eso la baba inició a salpicar. Bramó exasperado en lo que le propinó dos ataques más, causando con éxito que la pobre criatura se convulsionara de agudo dolor originado por ser quemada viva. En un minuto, la desagradable cosa literalmente se había reducido a cenizas.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la respiración acelerada, fue a donde su esposa. Se arrodilló, y entonces se sintió morir.

—Lucy —Natsu acarició su frente, apartando los mechones dorados que cubrían su precioso rostro repleto de lágrimas.

Sobre ellos, las nubes se juntaron en el cielo y escandalosos truenos se manifestaron.

—Duele... —sollozó ella. Su mano derecha, que mostraba la marca rosa del gremio, cubría parte de su vientre, sin embargo no ocultaba la realidad de sus heridas.

Aterrado, Natsu trató de digerir el estado de su compañera: la carne le escocía y su sangre había empezado a emanar, dramatizando la situación. Las partes afectadas incluían su brazo izquierdo y parte del muslo, pero lo más severo era su abdomen que se extendía casi hasta el pecho. De sus ropas sólo quedaba aquello que el ácido pegajoso no había tocado, dejándola prácticamente en sólo su ropa interior.

La mandíbula le temblaba a Natsu. Estando a punto de entrar en desesperación, espabiló al oír la voz de Lucy:

—En... mi mochila... Hay vendas... y también una pomada…

La primera gota de lluvia mojó la mejilla de Natsu aunque él ni cuenta se dio. Rápidamente entendió lo que debía de hacer, a un costado detectó la mochila de su esposa, pero el resto de gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en el bosque.

Con toda la suavidad que pudo, cargó en sus brazos a la maga celestial pero ella no pudo guardarse la desgarradora queja que provenía desde el fondo de su ser.

Poco tiempo después (lo que pareció una eternidad para ambos) ya se encontraban refugiados en una amplia cueva que pese a su ubicación, su interior no tenía tan mal aspecto. Prendió una fogata, sacó la medicina y, pese al miedo de lastimarla más, Natsu le quitó las ropas con suma delicadeza hasta dejarla desnuda. Depositó el cuerpo femenino encima de la manta que siempre llevaba consigo, dejando la otra que era igual de amplia para después taparla con esa.

Limpió y desinfectó las heridas, inevitablemente produciendo que ella sollozara. Untó la pomada mágica que alivió las quemaduras de toda su piel y por último la vendó en silencio, con solo el ruido del eco de la lluvia mojando la tierra ahí afuera.

Lucy finalmente sintió que descansaba y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Ellos dos no se habían dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y estar tan vulnerable la hizo reflexionar. Por su inmadurez la misión que tanto había anhelado hacer se había convertido en una mierda. Y ahora no solo estaban lejos de su casa sino también lejos del corazón del otro. Abrió los ojos al ya no sentir la presencia de su esposo a un lado suyo, en efecto, él se había apartado yendo a la esquina de la entrada. Últimamente que pensaba en Natsu le daba por hacer rabietas injustificadas, pero la única verdad era que cada que pensaba en él, sentía un cálido sentimiento llamado amor. Lo escuchó mascullas palabrotas sin entender porqué. Enfocó la vista y así pudo darse cuenta de que también las ropas de su esposo estaban con signos de haber sido deshechas, lo cual la hizo sentirse preocupada.

—Natsu —su voz salió en un dulce susurro.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y encontró a la chica incorporándose. En seguida se acercó a ella.

—Creí que estabas dormida.

La rubia se mostró apenada, las pupilas le brillaron pues deseaba que Natsu la abrazara, lo cual encajaba con lo que él quería… per los dos no se atrevían a demostrarse su amor por la vergüenza de antes haber ofendido al otro.

—Tú también estás lastimado...

—No importa. Por favor descansa, Lucy.

—Natsu, déjame curarte.

La maga tomó la mochila y sacó vendas nuevas, quitó la tapa del bote del medicamento y lo dejó cerca en lo que estiraba los brazos hacia el cuello del dragon slayer para quitarle la bufanda de escamas para después doblarla. Lucy notó que Natsu estaba temblando pero sobretodo que evadía mirarla a los ojos.

Continuó desvistiéndolo, sus manos vacilantes entre más advertía que Natsu se reprimía.

—¿Natsu?

—Soy un imbécil —gruñó por lo bajo—. No debía tocarte.

Lucy entendió que se estaba sintiendo responsable de lo que le había pasado. El ancho pecho de Natsu quedó expuesto una vez estuvo sin ropa superior, y del bolsillo de la prenda cayó un pequeño objeto brillante.

Los ojos marrones de Lucy no entendían lo que veían.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó dubitativa, y parpadeó al coger con la mano un precioso anillo plateado.

Natsu dibujó una sonrisa de lado repleta de arrepentimiento y aflicción.

—Nunca hubo ratas en el restaurante de Yajima, te mentí. La verdad es que fui a comprarte otro anillo de matrimonio... Pues el anterior se perdió por mi culpa, lo siento mucho.

El corazón de Lucy se conmovió inmensamente en el momento que su esposo agarró su mano izquierda después de haberle quitado la joya con la intención de deslizárselo en su fino dedo anular.

Había tantos sentimientos encontrados que la joven se cubrió la boca con la otra mano para no gimotear, imaginando que sus mejillas enrojecidas se empapaban por sus muchísimas lágrimas.

—No es momento para esto —sacudió la cabeza—. Estás sangrando...

Natsu se dejó atender las leves áreas afectadas de sus brazos y torso, aliviándose del poco escozor; sin embargo, le picaba más la lengua por las palabras acumulándose en ella.

—Por favor perdóname, Lucy —dijo finalmente—. Me siento un jodido estúpido por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije. Tú eres y serás siempre lo más importante para mí. Hasta que me muera, no dejarás de ser mi hermosa esposa. Detesto saber que te hice llorar. No te merecías absolutamente nada de eso... Yo tengo la culpa de todo.

La ansiada disculpa inspiró compasión en Lucy.

—Natsu... No hay nada qué perdonar. Yo también fui una ingrata y comparto la culpa contigo... No voy a negar que me sentía muy dolida pero ya no estaba soportando que estuviéramos tan distanciados…

Los iris verdes de él se conectaron con los iris chocolate de ella repletos de ilusión y cariño. Aceptando las disculpas del otro, se envolvieron entre sus brazos, liberando un suspiro de increíble alivio, agradeciéndole al cielo y las estrellas por hacer que todo terminara al fin.

—Te extrañé tanto... mi amor —susurró Lucy.

—No sabes la tortura que fue no poder abrazarte así. Dios, siento no haber podido protegerte de esa repulsiva babosa.

—Mi Natsu, tú siempre me cuidas.

Se besaron románticamente a la luz de la fogata. Al principio fue inocente, hecho a base de dulzura, que compensaba toda la amargura que lo dos habían pasado. El arrumaco lo acompañaron de tiernas caricias, que hacían más que sólo rozar la piel, pues sanaron a sus almas.

—Te amo, Luce.

—También te amo, Natsu, y mucho... —dijo la maga entre besos.

Con ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido, la pasión desbordante que emergía cada que se tocaban los orilló a dejar atrás la delicadeza y sus muestras de amor se tornaron salvajes. Sus bocas ávidas de beber de la otra se fusionaron en una bella danza improvisada. Pronto una inevitable excitación invadió sus heridos cuerpos que los dispersó de todo dolor físico. Dentro sí mismo, Natsu agradeció tener a aquella que era su mejor amiga como esposa, sabía que ella iba a ser por siempre la única en su vida capaz de hacerle tener una fuerte erección como la que experimentaba en ese momento. Como todo hombre enamorado estuvo tentado a seguir saboreando los atributos de su encantadora mujer pero antepuso su salud, en especial porque pese a lo dicho hace unos minutos, no podía estar tranquilo de saber que su piel de porcelana de ese día en adelante tendría marcas debido a la cicatrización de las heridas, que de algún modo había sufrido por sus tonterías.

—Lucy, hay que detenernos... Podría hacerte daño.

—Mi amor, te necesito —posó la mano en la mejilla de su esposo—. Hazme tuya, te lo suplico...

Natsu secó con el pulgar la lágrima de ella y se dedicó a cumplir sus deseos al encandilarse por sus brillantes pupilas dilatadas. Adoraron cada partícula que los conformaba, creyendo más que nunca que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se acostaron encima de las mullidas mantas y él le lamió la piel que las vendas no ocultaban usando el concienzudo tacto de alguien que tiene miedo de romper algo con sus manos. Abrió las piernas de la chica para tener espacio y morder sus muslos hasta eventualmente llegar a su rosado y húmedo vértice. Se alimentó de su deliciosa miel, tan jugosa como el néctar de una fruta, ocasionando que los femeninos gemidos de Lucy se oyeran por toda la cueva.

El mago de fuego alzó la mirada y se deleitó con el sonrojado rostro de su esposa. Aquella angelical carita sofocándose de lujuria era todo un espectáculo que lo llevaba al límite. Se quitó el pantalón y arrimó su miembro a la intimidad de ella, sus ojos verde olivo esperaron por permiso para proseguir y para su mayor excitación, éste lo obtuvo con los dedos de su mujer formando una v para abrir los labios de su coño.

La penetró hasta el fondo, y la cogió de la cadera antes de continuar con el ansiado movimiento de meter y sacar.

—Ah... ¡Natsu! Mmm...

Lucy cerró los ojos cuando el placer fue demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Gimoteó a causa de la mezcla de dolor y satisfacción, su vista se puso borrosa, la sangre le hirvió dentro de sus venas y se perdió la cordura al oír gruñir a Natsu en el preciso momento que se corría en su interior, dejándole sentir su tibio esperma.

Un par de embestidas después, a ella le tocó desarmarse, disfrutando de las palpitaciones de su sexo apretando el de su esposo. Segundos después, todavía en proceso de recuperar el ritmo normal de una respiración, aproximaron sus rostros para darse un beso más y en seguida se rieron.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —inquirió el dragon slayer.

—Estoy más que bien —trazando una divertida sonrisa, tanteó los pectorales de Natsu pero en eso vio algo que la alarmó—. ¡Natsu, estás sangrando de nuevo! Tengo que cambiarte la venda. Ay, no... Es culpa mía, yo te pedí que... que...

Arqueando una ceja, valiéndole que en el vendaje hubiera o no una mancha roja, el esposo de Lucy pegó su nariz a la de ella y le susurró:

—¿Me pediste que te hiciera el amor?

—Emm... sí.

—Y créeme que valió toda la pena.

Su esposa sonrió feliz y después suspiró. Ahora simplemente estaban lejos de casa, a la que regresaría cuando la tormenta cesara.

 **Epílogo**

Días más tarde los dos parecían dos magos renovados, además de actuar como un par de recién casados. En el gremio, mientras Natsu se peleaba con ya saben quién, Lucy le contó a su amiga Levy todo lo que había pasado y terminando su relato apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Ahora se podía reír de toda la situación, pensó cerrando la mirada. En eso, Levy dijo en un tono de ocurrencia:

—¿Y no crees que nada hubiera pasado si primero hubieran llamado al plomero?

Lucy abrió los ojos como si acabara de ser iluminada.

—¡EEEEHHHH!

* * *

 **NOTA:** Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones; en primera, la verdad es que ni sé si era posible que usando Vía Láctea el padre de Natsu reapareciera así que no cuestionen acerca de eso; y en segunda, debido a que cuando desarrollé la historia Mashima no había introducido la magia Star Dress, por eso Lucy no lo ocupa en el fanfic.

Sin más que agregar, me gustaría que me dijeran qué opinan de esta historia: ¿fue muy fastidiosa Lucy? ¿me pasé de dramática? ¿pensaron lo mismo que Levy de casualidad? XD ¿quieren que escriba más fics? Como sea, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

\- _**¿Te gustan los fanfics así de intensos? En mi perfil podrás encontrar más.**_

Besos,

 **NinaCat19**


End file.
